Nunca Es Tarde
by Sakura Potter
Summary: "Ella forma parte de su vida de una manera que yo nunca podré, han compartido tantos momentos juntos que intentar anhelar a que me vea como la ve es pedir demasiado" POST EPILOGO HP7!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era cuestión de tiempo. En serio, creo que siempre lo supe pero me negué a creerlo. Si me detengo por un momento a pensarlo resulta bastante obvio. _Ella _forma parte de su vida de una manera que yo nunca podré, han compartido tantos momentos juntos que intentar anhelar a que me vea como la ve es pedir demasiado. ¿Apartarlos? ¡Nunca! Creo que primero los Chuddley Cannons ganarían la copa que poder separarlos. Uno es para el otro como el aire que respira, los rayos de sol que iluminan su piel, es… su todo.

Con eso defino bastante la relación que tienen.

Supongo que estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo por el bien de los niños… ¡Mentiras! Lo nuestro nunca estuvo tan bien. Tonta de mi por creer que podría complementarlo como ella lo hace, por creer que él me miraría así y sobre todo, por haber tenido la increíble pero estúpida idea de hacer esa cena hace un par de meses.

Es por eso que me voy. Con la poca dignidad que se que me queda. Porque sé que cuando la situación en la que estamos metidos salga a la luz la que saldrá sobrando no será ella…

Tomo la maleta que está rebosante de mis cosas y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido. No espero encontrarme con él, ni quiero hacerlo. Sin embargo la mirada verde que me enfoca desde la sala de estar tiene otros planes para mí.

- "Ginny" – me susurra lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar a detenerme. Lo miro sin debilidad. No puedo permitirme hacerlo.

- "No digas algo Harry" – mi voz sale un poco temblorosa – "Sé lo que estoy haciendo" –

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento sin apartar la mirada del otro. Puedo ver sus intentos de decirme algo pero no lo hace. Avanza con cautela hacia donde estoy y lentamente atrapa mi delicada figura con sus brazos mientras apoya su cabeza sobre la mía, no me muevo.

- "Lo siento Gin, sabes que mi intención nunca fue lastimarte" –

Cierro mis ojos cuando los siento acuosos y me permito respirar una vez más su fragancia que me embriaga. Por un momento puedo sentirme en paz, sintiendo que estoy en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta… aunque no sea así. Con todo el dolor en mi corazón zafo sus brazos de mi cuerpo con delicadeza y clavo mi mirada con la suya.

- "¿Sabes? Siempre supe que a ella la veías diferente a mí, creí que era porque es tu amiga y con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era así" – tomo un poco de aire y sigo – "Supuse que si era paciente me verías igual o por lo menos con otra mirada que inspirara lo mismo: amor, respeto, necesidad, saber lo que pienso antes de que te lo diga; pero no fue así. De todos modos, quiero que sepas que el tiempo que pase junto a ti fue el más maravilloso de mi vida" –

Y justo ahí me derrumbo. Junto mis labios con los de Harry en un último beso. Algunas lágrimas rebeldes resbalan por mi mejilla cuando me separo de él. Esbozo una frágil sonrisa sólo para él para después abandonar nuestra casa.

Con una rápida mirada veo mi dedo anular izquierdo y lo encuentro vacío.

No tengo algo más que decir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

1 año y medio antes

Me paso una mano por el cabello mientras vuelvo a revisar los informes. Aunque si alguien preguntara respecto a la información de dichos pergaminos no tendría ni la más absoluta idea de que dicen. Los he leído una y otra vez pero los datos no logran fijarse en mi mente; sobre todo si lo único en lo que pienso es en lo que acabo de leer en la brevísima carta de Hermione.

_Ron y yo hemos decidido separarnos. No hay vuelta atrás._

En medio de mi taciturnidad sólo pude garabatear un "_Aquí estoy para ti_" al dorso de la nota. No puedo imaginar lo que pasa en este momento por su mente. Tengo mi vista clavada en el irónico cielo azul de verano, esperando su respuesta. De Ron no sé qué decir, si bien también es mi mejor amigo el infierno que le ha hecho pasar a Hermione es algo que no le puedo perdonar. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Me recuesto en el dorso de la silla mientras recuerdo.

Desde tiempo atrás las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien. Lo supe desde el momento en que ella entró al elevador con huellas de lágrimas ocultas detrás de su maquillaje y aquella sonrisa falsa dibujada en los labios. Ese mismo día me dirigí a su despacho en un tiempo libre y la obligué a contarme lo que sucedía.

A grandes rasgos ella había descubierto un amorío que Ron había tenido con una chica mucho más joven que nosotros, lo había encarado y después él había dicho esa fatídica línea:

"_¡No sé porque me case contigo! Si sólo eres una sabelotodo que no le cae bien a alguien_"

Me dijo con dificultades y entre sollozos aquella frase. La sangre me hirvió y unos instintos de ir a buscarlo y romperle la cara de imbécil que tiene brotaron en mí. Todo aquello se esfumó cuando vi que ella me necesitaba más dándole soporte que golpeando al idiota de su esposo. Rodee su figura con suavidad y deje que llorara en mi hombro sin importarme si me mojaba la camisa.

Segundos, minutos u horas pasaron (nunca supe bien cuánto tiempo transcurrió) y lentamente se separó de mi. Se veía tan frágil que deseaba defenderla de todo mal que la afectara. Me agradeció silenciosamente sólo con una ligera sonrisa y yo se la devolví mientras abandonaba la oficina.

Desde ese momento su matrimonio se limitó a ignorarse mutuamente, como si fueran dos desconocidos que habitaban una misma casa, hasta el día de hoy. Hermione tomó el suficiente coraje como para confrontarlo de una manera más pacífica hasta que llegaran a una solución beneficiosa para ambas partes.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresalta y veo a Ginny en el umbral de mi estudio estudiándome con aquella mirada de inspección que sólo dirige hacia nuestros hijos.

- "¿Ya lo sabes?" – Me pregunta y yo asiento – "Yo también, Ron me lo acaba de decir" – levanta un papel donde veo la letra de mi cuñado y mejor amigo – "Tranquilo amor, Hermione es una mujer fuerte y podrá superar todo esto. Es más ¿por qué no la invitamos a cenar esta noche?"

Esbozo una ligera sonrisa y la veo alejarse con rumbo a la cocina donde la lechuza familiar la espera para el nuevo recado. Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana y veo un gran punto hacerse cada vez más grande para después delinear la silueta de una lechuza. Me levanto sin demora y abro la ventana dejándola pasar en cuanto sus patas tocan el alfeizar, le desato el pergamino y sólo leo dos palabras de ella: "Lo sé"

Y eso me deja en calma.

Dos horas después escucho el timbre mientras termino de ponerme los zapatos. Bajo las escaleras y ahí está ella, con su gabardina roja que le regale en su cumpleaños. Le sonrió cuando Ginny la hace pasar a la sala de estar y los tres tomamos asiento en la sala. La plática fluye con naturalidad desviándonos cada vez más del tema. Una campana suena y Ginny se levanta mientras nos indica que podemos pasar al comedor. La cena transcurre con un ambiente amigable y mientras tomamos el postre llega una lechuza.

- "Lo siento chicos, me necesitan en la oficina" – nos informa al tiempo en que contesta el mensaje y lo reenvía – "Acaban de llegar las fotos que necesito para terminar mi artículo de la edición de mañana. Vuelvo más en la noche, te quedas en tu casa Hermione" – se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla – "No me esperes" – me da un fugaz beso en los labios y sale de la casa. Por la ventana la vemos situarse en el jardín, decir adiós con la mano y desaparecer.

La miro por sobre mis gafas mientras lleva la taza de café a sus labios. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no puedo saber que piensa

- "Deja de mirarme así Harry, sólo me divorcio no estoy vendiendo mi alma a Voldemort" – dice posando la taza en la mesa y sonriéndome. Como reflejo yo le sonrió también.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido mientras platicamos que no me doy cuenta en qué momento el cielo se oscureció. Hemos conversado de todo y de nada a la vez. Eso es lo que me gusta de Hermione, que con ella puedo ser quien soy, de decir lo que yo quiera y que ella no me reprochará nada. La veo reírse de mi último comentario mientras se acomoda un par de rizos.

- "¿Y cómo están tus hijos?" – toma un poco más de su café

- "Bien, bueno lo suficiente teniendo a alguien así de rebelde como James Sirius Potter de verdad que le hace honor a los hombres a los que debe su nombre ¿y los tuyos?"

Ríe ante el comentario – "Bien, como sabrás Rose tiene de novio a Scorpius Malfoy y antes de que digas algo el chico es bastante responsable y respetuoso" – me escudriña con la mirada para ver algún comentario negativo respecto a su posible futuro yerno. Yo le sonrío con inocencia mientras me encojo de hombros – "¿Sabes? A veces me hago ese tipo de preguntas ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado otro camino en vez del que elegí?" –

- "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no te gusta dónde estás ahora?" –

- "No me refiero a eso Harry, es decir ¿y si no hubiera sido bruja? ¿Sería dentista como mis padres?" –

- "¿y si fueras mortífaga?" – ella vuelve a reír y niega con la cabeza

- "Ni en mil años Harry ¿acaso nunca te has hecho ese tipo de preguntas?" –

¿Si no me las he hecho? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Y si Voldemort no hubiera existido? ¿Y si yo no fuera el niño que vivió? ¿Y si no hubiera sido mago?...

_¿Y si la persona a la que hubieras besado entrando a la Sala Común después del juego de quidditch en sexto año hubiera sido Hermione?_

¿De dónde venía esa pregunta? La verdad es que aunque no me lo hubiera preguntado antes ahora no dejaba de pensar en ello. La observé mientras esperaba una respuesta de mi parte

- "Claro que si, sólo que a veces son preguntas a las que no sabría cómo responder. No me imagino mi vida no siendo mago por ejemplo" –

- "Si lo sé, yo tampoco" –

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella decide irse a casa. Se quedará con sus padres un tiempo mientras los trámites con Ron se realizan. La despido en el umbral de la puerta y la veo desaparecer bajo el roble del jardín. Con los dedos acaricio la mejilla donde depositó el beso de despedida y después niego con la cabeza ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Cinco minutos después estoy enfrente de la casa de los Granger. Toco el timbre y ella me abre la puerta. Antes de que diga algo me permito interrumpirla.

- "¿Y si la persona a la que hubiera besado entrando a la Sala Común después del juego de quidditch en sexto año hubieras sido tú y no Ginny?" –

No espero su respuesta.

Junto mis labios con los de ella (¿o fueron sus labios con los míos?) y siento todo en paz. Podría venir una reencarnación de Voldemort, lanzarme la maldición asesina y moriría feliz. Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos y me separo un momento de ella. Respiro su fragancia y me evoca a un día de verano en La Madriguera y es cuando lo comprendo.

Ese olor es de ella. De nadie más.

Como si fuera el descubrimiento del siglo la aprieto más hacia mi cuerpo. Algo se completa en mi interior. Si puedo sentirme así todos los días, no me prohibiré esta nueva paz y tranquilidad que he descubierto.

Con ella. A su lado. Juntos. Siempre.


End file.
